Reunited
by Iris0302
Summary: After the Flock is separated, Max and Fang are left stranded in Alaska, Iggy and Nudge are stranded in Japan, and Angel and Gazzy are stranded in Egypt. Will the Flock join forces again? Or will their family be broken apart forever? FAX!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first story, so feel free to criticize all you want! For every chapter, I will be doing a 'Quote' that refers to the theme! I hope you enjoy!

Quote of the Chapter: " _I miss you, been far away for far too long"_ Nickleback, Far Away.

 _ **Max's POV**_

Now, I've been in some pretty crappy situations before but this was just wrong. My top priority was to always keep the Flock together and safe, as most of you know. I broke that rule though, which resulted in all of us ending up in different corners of the world. Me, well, I got the _great_ end of the bargain, I ended up in Alaska. That may not seem so bad, but let me tell you:

I hate cold. Period. Any type of snow, ice, sleet, or hail doesn't make me a happy Max.

However, the rest of the Flock got it pretty bad too, I'm guessing. You may be wondering, 'Max! How did the Flock get separated?' Well, my faithful reader. Let me tell you.

*FLASHBACK*

" _Max?" the Gasman said groggily. It was seven in the morning, so I didn't blame him._

" _Yeah, Gazzy?" I asked him sweetly. Me being me, I have little to no patience in the morning. So I wasn't in the mood to hear the kid whine, no matter how much I loved him. "I'm really hungry, and it's been awhile since we ate out so…" he trailed off. Gazzy wasn't the kind of person to complain, but he was right. We hadn't had a proper breakfast since we left Mom's house a few weeks ago. I had taken the Flock to the Colorado Mountains so we could have a home. Home being more of a shelter than an actual house with a bed and food. I smiled softly. My little trooper. But, I had to do something nice for the kids._

" _Sure Gaz, we can eat out." I said. He grinned like a madman and pumped his fist in the air, then went over to Iggy who had heard the whole conversation with his 'super hearing.' Iggy then gave Gazzy a high five, which I don't know how he never misses…_

" _Alright Flock! Front and center!" I yelled. If they weren't awake before, they were now! (Heh heh heh)_

 _Groans were heard from everyone but Fang, who was wide awake in the corner. He winked and gave me one of his rare smiles, which made my heart skip a beat. I returned the smile and shifted my gaze back to the Flock. "Alright everyone!" I said cheerfully "This morning, from the Gasman's suggestion, we're eating out for breakfast." I looked at Nudge, whose eyes lit up making my heart melt. I just loved my Flock. Murmurs were heard all around, me catching some such as, 'Is Max possessed?' or 'Am I dreaming?' or even the signature, 'What the Hell? Since when is Max in a good mood?' which of course came from Iggy. I looked over at Fang, who raised his eyebrows. When Fang does something like that, it means he almost passed out from surprise. My Emotionless Brick Wall. I sighed, looking at my baby Angel who read my mind. "Up and away?" she asked smiling. I nodded, shrugging off my windbreaker. In the next few seconds, I had launched myself off the cliff which we called home and was soaring through the sky, the Flock following in a V formation. I grinned, feeling the wind whipping my hair back. It felt so good. But as you know with bird kids, nothing ever goes right._

 _I heard an ear piercing screech from a member in my family, which I thought was Angel. Before I could turn around to see who it was, I felt a crack in my chest and the wind knocked out of me. My wings folded in and I dropped like a rock, with the ground approaching quickly. Before I could suppress a scream, I felt strong arms catch me bridal style. I looked down to see a pair of dark eyes studying me cautiously. I gave a half smile and croaked, "Fang" which sounded more like, "Frranngghh" due to my broken ribs. He smiled, darting up back to the rest of the Flock._

" _Wah happerned?" I slurred. Without looking at me he said,_

" _We were attacked." I nodded. I opened my mouth to say something, but was cut off by the sound of Gazzy screaming, "Sleeping gas!"_

 _I felt Fang lurch to the side, trying to dodge the gas, but it spread too quickly. My eyes started to feel heavy until I finally closed them. I woke up in Fang's arms in Alaska, no one else in the Flock in sight. *END FLASHBACK*_

So yeah. Fang and I are alone in Alaska, left with a journal, (Which I'm writing in now) a bottle of water, a bag of food, and each other. Oh, and a note, with three words on it:

 _Find the Flock._ _  
__

Thank you guys so much for reading! Make sure to review!

Question of the Chapter: Do you think Fang and Max will make a connection stranded by themselves?

By the way, the quote and question of the chapter was not my idea! I got them from heartofglass99! Make sure to go check out the stories that they have written (I recommend A New Beginning!)


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much MissMintCoffeeMocha for your wonderful review! It made my day! I hope everyone enjoys chapter two! Quote of the Chapter: " _Cause even though I shouldn't want it… I want youuu!"_ Ariana Grande: Problems. -

Iggy's POV

It sucked being blind for the whole thing. I should have heard that gas bomb coming, or at least the person who through it. I let my Flock down.

When I woke up, I immediately realized someone was next to me. Using my instincts and a little Max Quon Do, I threw an uppercut in the direction of the faint breathing. Instead of making contact with the persons chin, I felt my fist being caught in that persons hand. I felt the sensation of dark brown quickly after. (If you didn't know, I could feel colors) "Nudge?" I heard my hoarse voice say. I felt her release my hand, which I then put on the ground to help prop myself up.

"Iggy? Thank god you're awake! You've been out for a couple of hours! While you were unconscious, I looked around and I have a theory of where we are." She explained. To my surprise, she stopped then. I realized she was waiting for me to ask her what she found. I had no choice but to ask, because I couldn't see.

"Okay Nudge, where are we?" I asked her. I was mildly intrigued to find out where we are. "Well, we're in a huge city. It seems to be pretty old, but it also has a theme that I remember from Max's School." Ugh Max's School was horrible. I couldn't read anything, so I just had to listen to tapes of a person explaining stuff from history. His voice literally put me to sleep.

"Well anyway," she said, bringing me back to reality. "I have a feeling we're in China," she paused apparently seeing if I would say anything. I nodded my head, motioning for her to go on. She did, and what she said surprised me. "I think we're in Japan." She told me softly.

I grabbed her hand trying to comfort her. "It's alright Nudge. It's all going to be okay." I forced myself to smile softly because what I was saying wasn't true. We were away from the Flock, and stuck in Japan. The only way to get out of Japan was by boat or to fly. Flying was out of the question, Japan had so many military bases we would get shot out of the sky. That only left one option.

"Nudge, it's gonna be just you and me on a boat," I said laughing softly "Good luck with that," I smiled to show I was joking around, trying to lighten the mood. Nudge laughed half-heartedly and stood up. Usually Nudge's aura was a happy, carefree color like red. Now it was a shade of pink, which left the final question of this whole crappy situation:

Is Nudge in love?

Question of the Chapter: A little Niggy action starting?! If you guys want, I can keep this going or if you don't want Niggy, how do you feel about Eggy? Make sure to leave your opinion in a review. Don't forget to tell my WHY you want that romance! I was watching YouTube the whole time I was writing this chapter… my head hurts! Haha! R&R? If you don't, Iggy dies! :3 Haha jk! But you definitely should!


	3. Chapter 3

Erro everyone! Hola, Aloha, Hay! No, I am not drunk. Just bored. That's why I'm UPDATING! Yay for boredom! My boredness (Grammar pro) causes you, the reader's, enjoyment! So, enjoy! :3 Quote of the Chapter: " _I'm coming home to you, every night, every night, every night, every night." -_ Imagine Dragons: Every Night _

Angel's POV

' _This is all my fault. I should have known that gas bomb was coming. I could have warned everyone sooner and then we would all be safe and,_ together.' Gazzy thought, waking me up.

I opened my eyes just to be greeted to a blinding sun, causing them to immediately shut again. Placing my arms to either side of my body, I propped myself up slowly opening my eyes. Once they adjusted to the sunlight, I looked around to access the situation. Looking to my left, I saw nothing but miles of sand. It would be the same to my right, if my older brother Gazzy wasn't sitting there. He had his knees to his chest with his head in his hands. My brother was one to be tough, Max's little trooper, but being tough wasn't really an option right now. We were separated from the Flock, Max, Fang, Iggy and Nudge who knows where. It was time for me to step up. It was always destined for me to lead the Flock. Max was a good mom, but she was indulging herself more and more in Fang. They were becoming a flock of two.

"Gazzy?" I asked numbly. His head shot up so fast I thought he was going to get whipl- whaplis-? Ah, never mind. I thought he was going to snap his neck. "Angel!" he said, quickly wiping his tear stricken face. I got up slowly, feeling abnormally dizzy. Was it really hot, or was it just me? **(A/N: Lol that came out wrong for a seven year old but, you know what I mean. (: )** I walked over to him slowly, my legs feeling wobbly. Sitting down next to him, I buried my face in his shoulder. Gazzy was ten and I was seven, yet he seemed so much more mature. The Gasman noticed that I had come over, and he slowly wrapped his wing around my shoulders.

"Ange, I am so sorry. I should have warned Max sooner about the bomb, then we wouldn't be stuck here in Egypt." My head shot up after processing what he said. "Gaz? How do you know we're in Egypt? Isn't that like, halfway across the world?" I asked him. The first question probably wasn't necessary, seeing how we were surrounded by sand. "Yeah, halfway around the globe. I'm guessing you know the answer to the first question," he motioned to the ever-going sand in each direction. I nodded after a minute.

"Hey, Angel?" he said to me. "Hmm?" I replied, showing I was listening. "Well," he continued, "I found something when I woke up. A note, actually." My eyes widened as he pulled a wrinkled piece of lined paper out of his pocket. I opened up my hand and he dropped the paper into it. After opening it, I slowly read the contents of the wrinkled paper. It was coordinates.

 **29.9761 N; 31.1328 E Giza Necropolis**

The Flock, being two percent avian had an inborn sense of direction. Turning Northeast, I extended my wings, wiping sweat from my brow. Gazzy caught on and snapped out his wings too. Taking a running start, I leaped into the air, and beat down my wings like I was taught so many years ago. I glanced to my side and my brother caught my eye. I smiled to him and he grinned back.

He pumped his fist in the air and shouted, "Let's go find our family!" _

Question of the Chapter: "Where do you think Gazzy and Angel are going from the coordinates on the mysterious note? Question of the Chapter Part 2: Do you think it's a trap? Muahaha! I could just be _eeeevil_ enough to do it… ;) Just kidding, maybe…

Still waiting on your comments on who you think Iggy should end up with! Make sure to include _why_ if you leave a review! I also started a poll on my profile, make sure to go cast your vote!

Even though I posted early this week, I will still keep my regular updating day of Friday, more Fax coming up in a few days, your welcome **Guest** ;) Speaking of updating schedule, I may or may not have _two_ updating days and the second day may or may not be Monday *wink wink*

R&R if you please? I don't bite


	4. Chapter 4

Hewwo everyone! It sucks I have nothing better to do on a Thursday night except write fanfiction about a book (The BEST book) with a crappy old computer. (No update tomorrow... going to an amusement park! But at least its an early update!) BUT! I enjoy it and some of you do too, so here I am. I'm guessing you don't want to read nonsense, so on with the story! Quote of the Chapter: _Love me like you do… touch me like you do, what are you waiting for?_ Ellie Goulding: Love Me Like You Do.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Max Ride or any characters in this Fanfic… though I wish I could. I cri every time :,( _

Max's POV

"Faaang!" I whined playfully. He glanced over at me and rolled his eyes, then gave one of his rare smiles. I'm beginning to rethink the whole 'Worst thing to ever happen in my whole life' nonsense. Things could be worse. I could be stuck with Gazzy… after he's had a plate of burritos. I shivered just thinking about it.

"Max?" Fang asked me with concern, "Are you cold? You just shivered," he pointed out. It was my turn to roll my eyes. "Well, damn Fang. It's not like we're in _Alaska_ or anything." I said sarcastically. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, forcing him to hold back a laugh. He was cute when he did that… I just mentally slapped myself.

"Oh," he said "So you're not cold. Okay," he turned away facing the entrance of the cave we were in. I scooted closer and punched him in the arm, hard. A look of surprise washed over his face as he rubbed his arm. Fang was a grown boy, he could take some cursing _and_ a punch in the arm. But when I go all Max-Quon-Do on him, he tends to get hurt. Example one, him rubbing his shoulder after I punch him.

Most boys live by the rule of 'You can't hit girls!' or 'Fair is Fair!' and get punished if they aren't followed. Fang isn't one of those guys. I knew he could hit me back in half a second. So when he lunged for me, my first instinct was to block my face. I expected him to punch me and he and I have a fight to the death, what he did surprised me.

Fang tickled me. Fang was the only person in the world who knew I was ticklish (except Angel, she read my mind once… *shivers*) Tickling is my fatal weakness. Damn Fang and how good he knows me! He reached for my stomach and tickled me. I was laughing like a maniac until I could barely breathe.

"F-Fang!" I said in between laughs. "P-please s-s-stop!" He smiled and laughed along with me "Make me Max!" he said tickling me more. I thought for a moment (Which is very hard when you're being tickled senseless, might I tell you) and came up with a solution.

I sat up and kissed him. He stopped, shocked. But he finally kissed me back. I smiled as he broke the kiss, and he looked at me surprised. Fang was about to explode. I got up, walked to the mouth of the cave, and extended my wings. Without thinking twice, I leaped into the air and soared away, leaving Fang wanting more.

Fang's POV

"Damn," I mumbled, getting up slowly. I watched Max fly into the distance until I could see her no more. When I knew she was gone, I pumped my fist in the air and screamed at the top of my lungs, "HELL YEAH!" _

Huh. Who knew Max was ticklish? *person in the back of the room raises they're hand* Ah shut it! Annnyyywwaaaayyyy… The beginning of FAX! Whoo hoo! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, (:

 **If you actually stick around for the Author's Note:** There will be a major plot twist in the next chapter of Max's POV (Not saying it will be chapter 5, but plan to put me on your hit list XD)

Question of the Chapter: Can you guess what the upcoming plot twist will be? Internet doughnuts if you guess correctly! Hint: Polar opposite of F-Nick ;)

I try to give you guys recommendations on what other books/ authors you should read, why not try St. Fang of Boredom? Great MR author… go check em' out!

R&R? If you do maybe Max's POV will come early… ;3


	5. Chapter 5

Hehe, I'm evil ;) If you read these authors notes I'm telling you now: This is NOT Max or Fang's point of view. You're welcome. If you DO read these… props to ya! Muahaha! You might enjoy this one though! Quote of the Chapter: " _I'm addicted to you, but I know that you're toxic!"_ Brittany Spears, Toxic. _

Nudge's POV (A new one :D)

Oh my god. I was stuck on a boat with _Iggy._ "Yes!" I mumbled and Iggy looked at me skeptically. Well, he tried. He looked a few inches above my head. "Nudge?" he said softly. We had to be quiet, stowaways can't be caught after all.

I coughed lightly. Damn Iggy's super hearing! "Hmm? Oh, nothing Ig…" I lied easily. "Just worried about the Flock," I clenched my teeth. _Why would a worried person say_ yes! _Idiot?_

"Uh huh," Iggy said unconvinced. He raised one eyebrow in my direction and sighed, getting up. "Where are you going Ig?" I asked quickly, not wanting him to leave. He sighed turning to face me, "I'm gonna go make a phone call," he said before turning around to find a cell phone he could use.

Max doesn't have a phone. Gaz and Angel are too young. And Fang only has his computer. That could only leave one person. Damn!

 _Ella._

Iggy's POV

I felt like a jerk leaving Nudge below deck by herself. I admit that. It was just that… It was getting really awkward between me and Nudge for some reason. On top of that, I needed to call Ella and tell her I was okay. Quietly sneaking on deck, I felt around in the bags that littered the ground. A few purses later, I found a cell phone and immediately dialed Ella's number which I had memorized.

It rang a few times. I was starting to get nervous, she might not answer. At the last ring, the phone cracked and a girl's voice came into the receiver. "H-Hello?" It said. I swallowed the lump in my throat and answered, "Ells? It's Iggy!" then I remembered. It explained why she sounded like she just woke up, she _did_! It was seven in the morning here, meaning Ella was asleep when I called. **(A/N: Correct me if I'm wrong! Remember, Ella lives in Arizona!)**

"Iggy! Where are you? Are you okay?" she asked quickly, waking up when she heard my voice. I coughed lightly and mumbled, "Nudge and I are stuck on a boat leaving Japan," I could almost feel Ella tense up. "Ella?" I asked, "What's wrong?" I was concerned, Ella was almost never tense.

"Let me talk to Nudge," she said dryly. I cringed, wondering why Ella sounded so pissed and why she wanted to talk to Nudge. "O-Okay," and went down to get Nudge.

Nudge's POV

When Iggy finally came I didn't expect for him to still be on the phone, let alone _hand the phone to me!_ "Ella wants to talk to you," he mumbled, leaving the cell with me.

"H-Hey Ella?" I said cautiously. "Nudge," Ella aid stiffly, continuing to rant. "I don't want you anywhere _near_ Iggy. I know how you feel about him. And I. Don't. Care. _Lay off!_ " She hissed the last two words before hanging up, leaving the phone beeping.

"Love you too," I mumbled before walking over to Iggy and placing the phone in his hand. He faced me with concern on his face, and my heart swelled. It was cute the way his eyebrows wrinkled when he was nervous or concerned.

"Nudge? You okay?" he asked me. I got exited, my crush was asking if I was alright. Then I realized, Iggy was like my big brother. But Fang was like Max's brother! So why can't I have Iggy? Who cares what the hell Ella says! I like Iggy, _a lot!_ Damn Ella likes him too, that's why she doesn't want me near him! Screw that. I'll sit next to Iggy if I want! I'll like him if I want too!

"Nu-?" he was about to say before I cut him off. "Iggy, I have to tell you something," I said boldly. He was listening, no turning back now. "Ig I think I li-" "HEY! What are you kids doing down here?!" came an unknown voice. We turned to see a familiar face, and not a good one. A wave of shock came, paralyzing me. I could only hiss the one word that was on my mind

"Jeb." The whitecoat then stuck a needle in my arm which dimmed my vision. The last thing I saw was Iggy leaning over me, with Jeb smiling evilly behind him. And then I passed out. _

After writing this chapter, I immediately felt bad for Nudge… but that plot twist though! My school starts Monday, so I'm actually writing this Sunday night. I go to a computer friendly school where electronics are not only allowed, but encouraged. So I will hopefully keep up my regular schedule even though it will be… one more thing on my plate… added to school… and homework… and work… but I love writing this story! If anything does change it will either be posted in the authors notes on one of the future chapters, or my profile.

Question of the Chapter: What do you think will happen to Iggy and Nudge? (Where will they go? What will they do? If you have any suggestions on what you want to happen next, don't forget to review!)

Don't forget to review! Any ideas on what will happen to Ig and Nudge, write it in the review! Or you can email me! **(zoeymac219 )** if you can absolutely not review… but it's easier to review… so email is pointless. Maybe I just wanna friend _okay?!_ Haha just kidding! Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter is up Friday! ^-^ (The next chapter might be Max's POV… I haven't decided yet! FAX… I ship it every day… xD)

By the way: I tried to make this chapter longer! If you enjoy the long chapters more make sure to let me know! They take me a little longer to write but I can sacrifice my night!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! Updating time! Thank you all so much for the support on this fanfiction! So this time, it's Max's point of view! Enjoy! :) Quote of the Chapter: " _Its been a long day, without you my friend, and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again."_ Wiz Khalifa and Charlie Puth: See You Again. _

Max's POV

I should have known better than to leave Fang. We were in the middle of Alaska, we didn't know where the closest civilization, and the Flock's number one rule was to _go in pairs_. I was caught in the moment! I kissed Fang, and don't think I didn't notice him screaming his head off when he thought I was gone.

I didn't want to admit I was lost... but I was. I remember I went south, so I was headed back north, hoping to find Fang and the cave. After what seemed like ages, I recognized a frozen lake. I remembered the lake to be a few miles away from the cave, my hopes hightened. I continued north.

I saw the cave not long after. I smiled and tilted my feathers, turning towards the cave. I could almost feel Fang's warmth already. "Hey Fa-" I started to say then something hit me hard from my left side, then pressed on my lips. I opened my eyes, seeing blonde hair and blue eyes. The boy was kissing me! I quickly pushed him away, realizing who it was.

"D-Dylan?" I studdered, shocked. He smiled at me, his teeth as white as pearls. "Hey, Max," he said softly "I really missed you..." he trailed off. Dylan had left the Flock a few months before we were separated. He said 'it wasn't worth being with you if I couldn't have you.' or some crap like that. "Dylan," I began, "I kissed Fang. I like Fang. He likes me." I stared deep into his eyes. He seemed hurt, offended, and hopeless.

"I will _never_ give up on you Maximum Ride. Not until the day I die." he said, and flew off.

Fang's POV

I saw everything. Max kissing Mr. Perfect. I thought I got rid of that guy a long time ago! I growled, launching myself into the air, following Dylan. If I figured out where he was going, he will give up on Max- _soon._

He was heading west. I quickly caught up to him, pulling his wings together making him drop like a rock. Something we swore never to do with the Flock members. Dylan's eyes widened as he extended his wings with a _snap._

"Fang!" he growled flying back up to his level. "Dylan," I hissed, stone cold. I threw a punch, my fist connecting with his nose with a cracking noise. Dylan quickly retalliated with a roundhouse kick to my chest. My breath left me and my wings folded, I was quickly dropping to the treeline. I opened my wings and soared up at Dylan, punching him in the jaw. He dropped into the frozen lake below, and this time he didn't fly back up. _

This is going up a little early... upon your request and because I have a major science quiz tomorrow! Hope you all enjoyed this one! Congrats to **ALICEGOMES** for guessing the plot twist!

Question of the Chapter: Do you guys want Dylan to return? If so, Team Fang or Team Dylan for Max?

I also started a new fanfiction (The Flock's Free Time!) it tells all about what Max and the others do when we don't read about them in the books! If you haven't checked it out yet, go ahead and do it! Make sure to review too!

Speaking of reviews... R&R? Extra ten votes added to the boy of your choice if you do!


	7. Author's NoteI'm SO Sorry!

**OH MY GAWD! HAI! Haha, it's been forever guys. I'm really sorry its been so long, but I need to let you guys know.**

 **I won't be posting this anymore. I'm really sorry, but I'm stumped on the plot, and it just isn't fun to right anymore. If you want more from me, I did post the first chapter of a story I call, "On Second Thought..."**

 **It is NOT Maximum Ride, and I'm sorry if that's what you expected.**

 **If any of you enjoy the YouTubers JackSepticEye or Markiplier, you will (hopefully) enjoy "On Second Thought..."**

 **I will be updating that one every Saturday, so if you want any more from me that's where you'll find it.**

 **Again, I'm so sorry that I won't be updating Reunited anymore... but if I were to, it wouldn't be my best work, and that's what I want to give.**

 **:)**


End file.
